coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1582 (15th March 1976)
Plot Wendy calls on Ken for a book on First World War poetry for her opening lecture. Albert is there and butts into the conversation with his own knowledge of verse from the period, annoying Ken. The Ogdens eat caviar and chips. Stan prefers the chips. They realise the jars cost £8 each and decide to sell one of them. Wendy is taken with Albert's war stories and his medals, boring Ken. Annie and Bet refuse to buy the caviar for £6. Bet, Betty and Len gossip about Ken seeing a married woman. Albert invites himself along to join Ken and Wendy in the Rovers. Emily confesses to Ernie that she's bought a new bed for £130 on HP for their redecorated front bedroom. The Langtons also refuse the caviar. Annie avoids the lecture when she finds out that Albert is taking part. He takes it over and makes it a success with even Ena congratulating him. Wendy joins Ken for a Chinese takeaway afterwards and they swap their life stories and ambitions. Hilda enjoys watching The Sweeney on their new TV and eating caviar on crackers. The Bishops settle down for the night and find out that the bed squeaks badly every time they move. Ken tells Wendy about his children. She admits that she can't talk to Roger about things that matter to her. Ken kisses Wendy before she leaves and she agrees that he can meet her again. Betty shows an interest in the caviar but Hilda has eaten it all. Stan and Albert carry crates down the cellar for free drinks from Betty but get locked in by mistake by Bet before the pub is closed for the night. Stan is quite happy to spend the night with all the barrels of beer. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Wendy Nightingale - Susan Tebbs Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, hallway and cellar *3 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen Notes *The end credits included those for the film crew whose work was only included in the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily and Ernest fall out over a new bed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (15th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "The story of my life: two wives, two kids, several jobs: schoolteacher, personnel manager, taxi driver and community development officer, but what’s more to the point, a whole series of dreams and ambitions - some shattered, and some just a little tatty round the edges." Category:1976 episodes